LAB USE ONLY: The purpose of this research is to determine whether giving small daily doses of thyroid hormone will increase survival or decrease chronic lung problems common in small premature babies. The effects of thyroid hormone are being studied because thyroid hormone levels are low in premature infants and may be needed for normal lung development.